The demands of advanced electronic technology require electronic products to be made lighter, thinner, faster and smarter while simultaneously making them more friendly, powerful, reliable, robust and less expensive. Therefore, the trend for electronic packages is to develop highly-integrated packaging structures. The multi-chip module (MCM) package can integrate the chips having different functions, such as microprocessors, memories, logic elements, optical ICs and capacitors, and replaces the prior art of disposing individual packages on one circuit board. Therefore, the packaging size is decreased and the reliability of the memory device is improved.